


Morning After

by Unfeathered



Series: Connection [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: The morning afterConnection
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Jack Harkness
Series: Connection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584910
Kudos: 11





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble inspired by a few phrases I found scribbled at the bottom of my original draft of the second part of _Connection_ , while I work on vastly remoulding that and adding a lot of new stuff to it – hopefully I'll actually post it one day soon!

The morning after. Giles stands in the doorway as Jack strides out, pauses, and then turns to offer his hand. “Good-bye – and thank you,” he says, boyish face serious.

Giles shakes the proffered hand firmly, and tries not to feel as if all the light is leaving along with this man he's only just met, and yet feels he knows better than anyone else in this country. “Will I see you again?”

Jack gives him a smile that's even more dazzling than the one he wore when he came last night. “Oh yes, I think you will,” he says confidently.


End file.
